


Nightmares

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has nighmares, Established Relationship, F/M, J'onn comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and J'onn are on the run but when they finally stop at a motel Alex whom had put on a brave face breaks after having a nightmare. J'onn comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Alex and Hank part 20: Nightmare

We ran well actually we rode these motorbikes for as long as we could until we were falling asleep on them. You might think this is dangerous but it was this or Cadmus. And Cadmus was a no hope place.

I saw Alex was getting tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. I saw that there was a motel close by.

“Alex! Let’s stop here.” I shouted above the wind and I saw her nod and pull up beside the motel

We dumped the motor bikes here and with my telekinesis I lowered them into the bush, it wasn’t the best cover but I was too tired to do anything more complicated. I saw Alex start to head towards where there would be a bed.

I shifted we couldn’t get any cover for Alex we didn’t have any disguise for her. But I shifted for Hank Henshaw was a really memorable figure. I shifted into just a normal guy. Nothing to different not to skinny but no big rippling muscles either.

“Let’s go.” My voice sounded different and I saw Alex look at me in confusion for a minute before realizing that I had shifted.

I saw she was tired I wondered once again what I had done. She shouldn’t be here on the run with her centuries old Martian husband. She should be back at home with her sister and some normal nice bloke. 

We headed up to the room I collapsed onto the couch shifting. I felt old, I was old but I had never felt like this before. Alex sat down and opened her laptop and I saw she was searching up anything about the military about Cadmus.

“Alex, you need to rest.” I commented seeing that she was trying to hack into the DEO files

“I’m not tired.” 

“You are. Alex even without the mental connection, anyone can see that you need to rest.” I pushed the laptop closed careful not to hurt her fingers

“J’onn, I need to find out about these bastards.” She growled dangerously low

“We will, but you need your rest. I haven’t slept well in a while.” I knew this from all the nights she had spent talking to me while I was in my cell

She saw that I wasn’t budging so she nodded and climbed into the bed and I saw that almost instantly she fell asleep. I decided to do a bit of digging I opened the laptop and started to search. 

It had been a few hours and I was starting to get frustrated I couldn’t find anything. Suddenly I heard Alex whom seemed to be talking. I walked over quietly and saw that Alex to my surprise was asleep nut crying at the same time.

“No.” She whimpered quietly tears streaming down her face

I climbed in and held her close hugging her tightly. 

“It’s okay, I’m here. I’s okay.” I wasn’t okay but it was the best I could do to comfort her

“Please, don’t take him.” She was still asleep but suddenly she was screaming

“NO, J’ONN! PLEASE.” She was screaming and thrashing around I was frightened I shook her awake

“Alex, wake up. WAKE UP!” I ended up shouted terrified for what Alex was going through she had never seemed this frightened. Suddenly she woke up still crying, shivering.

“I’m here, shh. It’s okay. You’re safe.” I stroked her hair whispering comforting words to her.

“J’onn.” She wavered her voice scratchy

“I’m here, what were you dreaming?” I asked feeling her distress from that dream weigh on me

“I…I saw you…they…they were hurting you…”She stammered crying into my chest holding me as tightly as she could

“They took Jeramiah all over again…but it was worse…” 

I held her closer feeling my anger build up all over again. They hadn’t had to take her nor Jeramiah but they had. I felt the loss heavily.

“Alex, well get through this. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is considerably shorter then my others, but I had this idea and then I was happy with how it turned out. So I decided to leave it how it was.  
> please leave reviews and/or kudo's


End file.
